Antonia Chillingsworth
Antonia Chillingsworth is the main antagonist of the film The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury. She is the evil captain of her ship, the Kublai Khan, whom she seeks out and captures wanted criminals. She would then put them in a unique form of cryo-stasis where it is "so profound that to blink an eye is a day's time". These unfortunate criminals would be displayed in Antonia's personal quarters. She would later capture Riddick, Jack and Imam after the events of Pitch Black. Antonia planned on turning Riddick into another one of her forms of "art" and kill Imam and Jack. However, she failed and sent out mercenaries (including Alexander Toombs) and an alien creature to kill the trio. When that plan had also failed, she personally tried to kill Riddick but was shot dead by Jack. She was voiced by the famous voice actress, Tress MacNeille. History Antonia Chillingsworth appears in the film disguised in her uniform and permits her right-hand man, Junner, to capture Riddick's ship. She is seen after Riddick kills the mercenaries that tried to infiltrate their ship. Antonia is aware of who Riddick is and tells him to stand down otherwise Junner will Jack (who has her at gunpoint). Riddick originally is defiant until he relents at the last moment. As she walks away, she mentions how she knows more about him than he does himself while Riddick, Jack and Imam are taken away to Antonia's private section of the ship (Riddick would be implanted with a bomb by Junner in case Riddick tries to escape or doesn't cooperate). Antonia reappears in her own personal chambers explaining to Riddick her purpose for turning captured criminals into what she believes is "art". When Riddick mocks her, Antonia notes that he would not understand her. She then has Riddick taken to another section of the ship and wants to observe Riddick in combat before she adds him to her collection (Riddick is prompted to fight since Jack and Imam are restrained there and they would be killed if Riddick failed to live up to his reputation). After an intense battle with two alien creatures, known as Shrill, Antonia applauds Riddick and explains her own depiction of Riddick's fight. Before she can order Riddick to be put into cryo-stasis, Riddick uses the shiv he used in the fight to carve a slit in his neck and pulls out the bomb that was implanted in him. Antonia states that Riddick will have to be an "abstract piece" and detonates the bomb but Riddick throws it just time and he, Imam and Jack escape. Enraged, Antonia has Junner summon more mercenaries to go after and kill them as well as arranging a vicious alien creature to pursue the trio. However, this fails with most of the mercenaries getting killed (with the exception of Toombs) by the creature and the creature would get killed by Riddick. After Junner gets killed by Riddick, Antonia personally tries to finish off Riddick but she gets her head blown off by Jack after she used Junner's rifle. Gallery Antonia.png|Antonia's evil grin. fury3.jpg|Antonia showing Riddick one of her works of "art" Kublai Khan.png|Angela's ship, the Kublai Khan Art.png|Antonia explaining her purpose Antonia near Junner.png|Antonia with Junner Dead mercenaries.png|Antonia looking at her dead "associates" Antonia Close up.png Antonia and Riddick.png Antonia's room.png Antonia disguised.png|Antonia disguised Antonia explanation.jpg|Antonia explaining her purpose to Riddick Dark Fury.png|Antonia Chillingsworth on the film The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury poster Antonia mad.png|Antonia's Mental Breakdown Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Cartoon Villains